


Second

by akissontitan



Series: The Adventure Asides [5]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Multi, No Dialogue, Spoilers for episode 56, existentialism and introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: Dying feels familiar-adjacent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Momo (and myself) after the most recent suffering game episode. I love Magnus Burnsides, you guys.
> 
> Tagged using both "/" and "&" in the relationship category bc I really don't think it's objectively one way or the other, hope that's cool.

Dying feels familiar-adjacent.

Despite what Kravitz might insist, Magnus doesn't remember having done it before, but as he's pulled towards the rift into the astral (it's warm, why did he think it would be _cold_ ), he can't help but feel a little like he's seen something like this already.

Or thought about it enough that his mind made a memory from it.

 _Julia is in there,_ Magnus thinks.

He does not think about the body he'd leave behind.

He does not think about Taako and Merle and Angus and everyone else. Not for more than a moment, at least.

He _does_ think, _maybe I've earned being selfish_.

He thinks _I deserve this_.

(He does not think about whether he means _deserve_ in the sense of a punishment or a reward. For more than a moment.)

The rift tugs more insistently now, as if he's entered its orbit. Magnus Burnsides doesn't want to die. Magnus Burnsides has wanted to die for a very long time.

He thinks, _it'll feel like going back home_. He's tired. There's a warm bed and a beautiful woman in Raven's Roost waiting for him, and he's kept her waiting too long already.

He only puts up a fight for one more moment, attempting to kick the last of his indecision and frustration out of his legs, but that's enough.

Fora second, he thinks the new world-tearing noise is the sound of his rift getting bigger, getting ready to swallow him.

For a second, he's panicked.

After a second, a familiar set of slender fingers are digging into his wrist.

Magnus wriggles in the air, but he doesn't have to see his face to know Taako's come for him. It's enough to see the teal paint on his fingernails, and how they match Magnus' own.

(He looks up to find his face anyway. He's never not wanted to see Taako's face.)

The rift has them both, for a second, and Magnus can almost _feel_ it. Feel himself leaving.

Feel his past calling.

He feels it, and he thinks _what do I do_ , and the voice that answers him without words is so, _so_ familiar.

Magnus Burnsides grabs Taako with both hands, and holds fast to his future.


End file.
